


acceptance

by joahdun



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: When Ponyboy finds himself falling for his new roommate (who might not like him back the same way), he panics at what the gang is going to think of him.(au where Johhny and Dally are just fine because I've shed enough tears)(I also added some characters from percy jackson because I lack the ability to completely form a group of human beigns with actual character and backstories, hence why I write fanfiction)





	acceptance

One thing Ponyboy had not anticipated about college was the crushing loneliness he felt. He had expected the stress, the bucketloads of work, and the loads of people. But he hadn't ever thought he would be this alone. 

He diligently did his work, motivation stemming from the sacrifices the whole gang had made to get him where he was today. But he wasn't happy. He didn't have a roommate either, and a couple of months into the school year, it hit him how socially starved he was. 

It was a regular Sunday morning and he didn't have any classes that day. He tiredly dragged himself out of bed and padded through the deathly silent room to the kitchen. It was freezing cold, the heat from the stove warming him up slightly as he grabbed two eggs from the fridge. 

Cracking them open, he scrambled them slightly before waiting for them to cook, wrapping his arms around himself and shuddering. The clock ticks seemed to resonate through the dingy apartment, and that's when Pony realized how silent it was.

There was a disturbing absence of any life, and his heart throbbed as he remembered the mornings back home in Tulsa. How Darry and Sodapop would climb into his bed and tickle him until he cried, going downstairs to be greeted with the chaos that came with their makeshift family, whether it be Two Bit and Steve goofing off, or Dally striding in, boasting about yet another addition to his ever growing criminal record. 

Ponyboy looked around his dorm and was hit with a wave of loneliness. There was a beaten, but still outrageously purple couch in the middle of the living room, an unopened box being used as a makeshift coffee table.

He only had the bare necessities with him, and the place suddenly seemed to big, defiantly meant for more than one eighteen year old boy. 

He choked down his homesickness and groaned loudly as a burnt smell filled his nose. 

_'Well there goes my breakfast,'_ he thought bitterly, scraping off the remnants off the egg into the trash bin and dropping the pan into the sink.

~~~

That night as he walked home, struggling to balance his groceries for the next two weeks in his arms, his eye caught a sign on the blackboard. His lobby had a giant blackboard against one wall, generally used for news residents would need to be informed of. Most of the time it was empty, save for the side notes reminding them to be quiet, to not litter and such. Today, however, there was a bright blue sheet of paper stuck right in the middle. 

Ponyboy sighed and shifted the items in his arms, before walking over to see what it was. He would never forget the time he ignored a notice and ended up with insistent hammering above his dorm for weeks together. 

_Dear residents of this dorm house. My name is Percy Jackson, and I recently gained admission to this college. Usually, they would give me a room but, just my luck, it's full. I'm asking anyone here if they would be kind enough to let me room with them for the time being, until I can find my own housing. If you would like to talk to me more about this, you can reach me at xxx-xxx-xxxx._   
_Best regards, Percy Jackson._

Ponyboy's heart began to race as his eyes raked over the words for what seemed to be the millionth time. Apparently they both went to the same college, meaning they were close to the same age. The guy seemed friendly enough, and he was so lonely. 

_Why not?_ He thought giddily, practically running upstairs. 

~~~

_"Heyo! This is Percy Jackson and may I ask who this is?"_

Ponyboy's heart was in his throat, the phone sliding out of his sweaty and trembling grip. Clearing his throat nervously, he pulled it closer to his mouth. 

"Is-is this Percy Jackson?"

_You idiot!_ He berated himself, internally wailing as he realized the boy had already introduced himself. Luckily, Percy just chuckled. 

_"The one and only. Why do you ask?"_

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis, and, well, you were looking for a place to stay, and I have a lot of space in my dorm room. And I figured, you know..."

He trailed off face burning as he cursed himself for being so awkward. 

Percy voice was gentle as he began to speak again. 

_"I'm sorry Ponyboy. Somebody else offered me a space already. But I can call you again if it doesn't go well?"_

His body slumped with disappointment and humiliation, and he sunk into his cushions. 

"Yeah of course. Sorry for bothering."

Percy started to say something but he slammed the phone down, groaning and burying his face in his arms. He was so mortified, and regretting even bringing his hoped up in the first place. 

Wallowing in self pity, he rolled over and curled up, closing his eyes and going to sleep. 

The next morning he awoke with a stiff neck and freezing limbs, cursing himself for falling asleep on the couch.  
Rolling his neck, he slipped off and quietly stretched, his joints popping as he made his way over to the window. The sun was just rising, and Ponyboy perched on the windowsill to watch. 

He was hit with another wave of nostalgia and guilt as he remembered when he and Johnny had run off to Windrixville. They had watched the sunset then as well, nearly identical to the one Ponyboy was watching now, almost four years later. 

"Stay gold," Johnny had reminded him upon Pony's departure. Back then, he had no clue what the older boy meant and had just smiled, distracted by a small fight that had begun between Two Bit and Steve.

Now, Ponyboy was beginning to think he understood. 

When the whole sky was bright again, he slid off the window and began to get ready for his classes. 

~~~~

He was sitting in the classroom, bent over his work when the door swung open and someone walked in. Pony didn't pay much attention to it until that someone slid down into he seat next to his. He looked up, bewildered, to a smiling boy who didn't look a day over 15. He had coal black hair that reminded Pony of Johnny's, and bright sea green eyes, alight with wonder and amusement. The boy's cheeks were flushed, light brown freckles dusted over this cheekbones and nose turning darker against the red skin. 

"Heyo!," The boy greeted, sticking out his hand. His voice was rather high pitched and feminine, and it struck Ponyboy as vaguely familiar as he shook back. 

"My name's Percy Jackson, what's yours?"

Pony choked. 

His heart beat furiously as he turned away, wheezing loudly. Of course, it was just his luck that he would run into the boy he had completely embarrassed himself in front of.

He racked his brain furiously for ideas, clearing his throat and trying to stall. 

Percy looked amused, clearly stifling laughter for Pony's sake. 

"I'm uh. My name's Johnny." 

Percy smiled brightly and gave him a look that, for some reason, made Pony's heart beat even faster. 

"Hey Johnny. You okay now?"

He weakly nodded back, sinking into his chair.

_What have I gotten myself into?,_ he thought, knowing that this probably wouldn't end well.


End file.
